


An Unhappy Birthday?

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: It's Liv's birthday so Aaron wants to pull out all the stops. What will happen when Gordon threatens that? (In this Gordon Livesy isn't dead, and he was released from prison on good behaviour)





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron smiled to himself as he took a step back from his handywork. It was half 5 in the morning and the rest of his family were still half asleep, yet Aaron had woken early, determined to kickstart his plan. 

A single helium balloon drifted lazily beside the kitchen table ‘HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY’ emblazoned on it in colourful lettering. As the man let his gaze wander across the table, his smile widened at the pile of presents and scattering of cards that lay there, all covered with confetti he’d got his mum to grab at David’s the evening before. 

Letting a quick yawn escape his lips Aaron wandered to the kettle and flicked it on before leaning against the worktop. 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs sent him rushing behind the table, crouching awkwardly out of sight. He let out a sigh when he saw it was Robert, and straightened up again. 

“Oh good morning to you too dearest boyfriend” the other man drawled “Why’re you hiding behind a table?”

“I thought you were Liv didn’t I” Aaron mumbled, heading back to fix his coffee  
“Not last time I checked” Robert chuckled, following him as he did up his tie.  
“Do you know if she’s awake yet?”   
“No chance, you know what she’s like in the morning. A hurricane could fly through and our Liv would still be glued to that duvet”. 

Aaron couldn’t help but grin, he loved to hear Robert refer to Liv as ‘there’s’, it made him feel like they were all a proper family. 

The door opened and Chas rushed in with the post, chucking two extra cards on the table.  
“Sandra I expect” she shrugged, noticing Aaron’s frown “Or perhaps a secret admirer?” she winked. 

“Don’t even joke” her son huffed, taking a sip of his coffee “D’you want a brew?” he questioned.  
Chas nodded distractedly, tipping the last of the confetti over the new additions to the table. 

“Steady on Mum” Aaron laughed “She’s not that much of a girly girl”  
“That is a whole new level of pink” Robert agreed, pouring himself a coffee. 

Chas took a step back to assess her presentation “Well we Dingles love a good birthday celebration. And she’s as good as a Dingle now”. 

The sound of thudding on the stairs reached the group, and Aaron grabbed his Mum and Robert and dragged them behind the table. The three crouched there as Robert tried to wipe flecks of spilt coffee from his tie. 

The door squeaked open and a small gasp echoed round the room. Aaron took this as his queue and jumped up yelling ‘SURPRISE’ as the other two joined in with their own ‘Happy Birthdays’. 

Liv’s jaw hung open and she dropped her schoolbag on the sofa. “For me?” she whispered  
“Of course, nobody else in here is a 14 year old girl” Aaron teased  
“Oh if only” Chas joked, pecking the teen on the head as she passed through to the kitchen. 

Liv rushed into her brother’s open arms and he laughed, stopping when he realised she was crying into his top. 

“Hey, hey Liv what’s wrong? What is it?” he panicked, holding her at arms length. 

“We’ve never...made a thing of my birthday before. It was always just another day to Mum” the girl muttered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. 

Aaron shot a pained look to his Mum who smiled sympathetically. Robert chipped in.  
“Well like it or not, looks like you’re getting the works from now on” he chuckled. 

“Exactly” Chas agreed “Now we have breakfast in 10, but first I think we’re gonna have to clear that table.” 

Liv looked past her brother at the pile of cards and presents.  
“This is mad” she breathed “You shouldn’t have got me all this” she told them humbly.  
“Just pipe down and start opening” Robert instructed, moving to stand beside Aaron as they watched the girl settle into a chair. 

* * *

 

“£40 from Adam and Victoria!” Liv exclaimed “No way!”

“Err I’ll look after that” Aaron leant across the table and grabbed the cash, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. 

Liv rolled her eyes and moved onto her presents, eager fingers scrabbling at the wrapping paper. 

By the end of it the kitchen was in devastation. Paper and envelopes littered the table and floor, along with confetti. Chas stood all the cards along the mantelpiece as Liv rifled through her presents. 

New hoodies, vouchers, trainers, DVDs, CDs, make-up. The girl was overjoyed and she thanked them all with a beaming grin. 

“Why don’t you run all that upstairs before school?” Aaron suggested, tearing off a recycling sack for the paper.

Liv nodded, scooping her stuff into her arms before charging from the room. 

Chas planted a kiss on her son’s cheek “You’ve just made that little girl’s day” she told him proudly  
“She deserves it” he said firmly “She deserves the world”. 

He watched his Mum head through to open up the pub, and he settled down on the sofa with a satisfied smile. 

Robert looked at him and chuckled “It’s a good look” he approved   
“You what?”   
“You...being happy”. 

Aaron snorted and stood up, "Soft lad" he murmured, pressing his lips to Robert’s, a smile plastered to both of their faces. 

As they pulled apart Robert shrugged on his jacket “Right, not that I wouldn’t love to stay here and do...that, I’ve got a load of meetings to go to so I’ll see you later?” 

Aaron nodded, leaning back on the table as he kissed Robert once more and watched him leave. 

His boyfriend stopped in the doorway to high five Liv as she walked back into the room.  
“Laters birthday girl” he called  
“Seeya Rob!” she yelled back, turning to her brother and smiling. 

“You know I reckon this is the most I’ve seen you smile since you’ve been here” he teased   
“Shut up” she blushed, hooking her schoolbag over her shoulder. 

Aaron smirked at her, kissing the top of her head “Get to school you, I’ll see ya later”.

Liv left the room, humming to herself, Aaron shook his head with a laugh and disappeared through to the bar to give his Mum a hand. 

* * *

 

5 minutes later Liv was back, muttering to herself as she hunted round the room for her pencil case. 

“Ah ha!” she cried in victory, grabbing it from beneath the kitchen table, it came out along with an envelope, addressed to her. 

“Another card?” she frowned, tearing it open and casting a look at the door to check nobody came through and caught her. 

As her eyes scanned the letter her heart dropped, with shaking hands she shoved it in the bin and ran from the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been just over an hour since Liv had left for school, Aaron was sat at the bar with Adam and Victoria draining his pint when his mobile started to vibrate on the tabletop.

“ _ Hello?” _ _   
_ **_“Hello is that Mr Dingle?”_ ** **_  
_ ** _ “Err yeah, yeah who’s this?”  _ Aaron frowned as he spoke to the unfamiliar voice   
**_“I’m Mrs Levett, headteacher here at Hotton High School”_ ** **_  
_ ** _ “Right”  _ Aaron’s heart was sinking as he let out a sigh  _ “What can I do for you?” _ _   
_ **_“I’m afraid Olivia hasn’t arrived at school this morning, we’re aware it’s her birthday today and of course teenagers don’t want to spend their special day in double maths however it isn’t acceptable for your sister to play truant”_ ** **_  
_ ** __ “No, of course not. Well she isn’t here so I obviously didn’t know this was gonna happen” 

Victoria placed a calming hand on Aaron’s arm as his voice hardened in defensiveness.

_ “I will talk to her when she comes home, but just let me know if she turns up please?”  
_ **_“Of course we will call you Mr Dingle, thankyou for your cooperation, goodbye.”_ **

Aaron hung up and chucked his phone on the bar with a groan as he rested his head in his hands.

“You alright lad?” Adam questioned, patting him on the back  
“Liv hasn’t turned up to school this morning” the man said 

Victoria smiled at him sympathetically “Well it’s her birthday, she probably wanted to bunk off with her mates”.

“That’s not the point Vic, the school are gonna think I can’t look after her!” Aaron exclaimed, running a hand over his face.

“They’re not gonna think that mate” Adam assured him “She might even turn up later today, probably just taking the morning off to avoid the worst lessons, I know I did” he joked as he finished his drink.

Victoria shook her head at him, trying not to smile “I hope that’s not the attitude you have when we have kids” she chided with a twinkle in her eye.

“Our kids will be geniuses babe, just like their Daddy” Adam winked, shrugging on his jacket “Right back to work, I’ll see you later” he leant across the bar and kissed her before turning to Aaron. “Let us know if she turns up yeah?” he asked and his friend nodded.

“I’ll see you up there in a minute, I better warn my Mum in case Liv makes a sudden appearance”.

Aaron headed out the back to where Chas was making herself a coffee. Once he’d explained about the phonecall and Liv’s no show at school his Mother was left smiling.

“What?” Aaron demanded  
“She’s just...so much like you” Chas laughed  
“It isn’t funny Mum! She’s getting herself and me into trouble!”  
“Oh like you used to care when you did it and I got a shed load of calls off the school?”

Aaron leant back in his chair and folded his arms in a huff. Chas tilted his chin up to look at her.  
“Your sister has been through a lot, a few missed lessons here and there isn’t really so bad”  
“So what, I don’t say anything?”  
“Oh no Mr you’re gonna talk to her, and you’ll punish her, and she’ll do it again” Chas said simply.

Aaron frowned “Sounds great” he drawled

Chas shrugged “Welcome to the world of parenting”   
“I’m not a parent, I’m her brother” Aaron reminded her   
“Yeah, her big brother, and the one who promised to be her legal guardian, she’s yours kid”.

Chas patted him on the shoulder as she stood up and carried her coffee through to the bar, leaving Aaron with his thoughts.

* * *

 

Gordon’s living room was tiny. A two-seater sofa, a box TV and a small electric fire almost filled the space.

“I didn’t think you’d come” the man admitted gruffly, as his daughter settled uncomfortably on the edge of a sofa cushion.

“Well I am meant to be at school” she informed him dryly, dropping her bag by her feet for effect  
“What on your birthday? Aren’t Aaron and Chas treating you?”

Liv glared at him “I’ve had the best morning with them!” she snapped “They actually showed they gave a stuff about my birthday, about me!”

Gordon held up his hands in surrender and pulled out his wallet, chucking a crumpled £20 note towards her.

“You can keep it” Liv told him sharply, looking round the room “Clearly you need every penny you can get”.

“Well when you’ve had the past year I’ve had, you don’t get everything handed to you on a plate”.  
“You raped your son! Sexually abused him for years! You don’t deserve anything!”

Liv stood up to leave “It was a mistake coming here, and you shouldn’t have written to me”  
“You didn’t have to come” her Father pointed out.  
“Well I don’t know why I did” his daughter muttered, heading past him.

He darted in front of her last minute “I’m sorry Liv, but you can’t leave” he told her.

* * *

 

The day ticked on and still there had been no sign of Liv at school or at the pub.

“I’m gonna kill her when she gets in” Aaron vowed, pacing the space in front of the sofa  
“I bet you hug her first” Chas called from the kitchen where she was sorting dinner.

The door opened and both looked up expectedly, only to find Robert standing there shrugging off his jacket as he walked.

“You know that’s the second time today you’ve looked disappointed when I walk in the room Aaron, should I start taking offense?” he joked.

“Liv never showed up to school, nobody saw her all day I just...hoped it was her that’s all”.

Robert frowned as he moved forward to hug his partner “Well I’m sure she’s okay yeah?”  
“Won’t be when I get my hands on her” Aaron grumbled.

Chas shook her head at him, flicking open the bin to chuck away the packaging from dinner.  
“Look at all this paper” she sighed  
“Yeah well Liv can forget about those presents, I’m having them back until she learns to behave”.

Chas looked at her son in amusement “Careful you’re starting to sound like me” she smirked, lifting the full bin bag up. A few bits of rubbish off the top slid to the floor as she tied it, and the woman groaned, bending down to retrieve them.

Her heart stopped as she caught sight of one particular piece of paper.  
"Oh no” she breathed, earning a look of both worry and confusion from her son.  
“What is it?” he questioned, walking over to her “Mum?”

She silently pushed the paper into his hands, waiting for him to read. Robert came and stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder.

**_To my darling Liv,  
_ ** **_Happy Birthday sweetheart, I can’t believe how old my baby girl is getting. I’ve waited so long to write this letter. I’ve wanted to contact you ever since I got out of prison but I knew I had to wait for the right time. I would love to see you Liv, to catch up, to apologise, to explain, and to give you a present. I love you and I think about you everyday my gorgeous girl. My new address is on the back of the envelope, please come today, at any time...I’ll be here waiting. Remember I love you._ **

**_Dad._ **

Aaron’s head swam with worry, confusion and anger. How dare Gordon write to Liv after everything he put them through.

“Where’s the envelope?” he demanded, turning to Chas.  
“I imagine in here somewhere” she shrugged, holding out the bag.

Robert took it before Aaron could grab it and upend the contents all over the floor.  
“Here” the man said, easily finding the crumpled envelope on the top of the pile of paper.

Aaron glanced down at it, breathing heavily, before shoving it into his pocket and grabbing his keys.

“Wait are you sure she even went there?” Robert checked “Maybe she just bunked off with mates”  
“No, no way. She would’ve been home by now” Aaron dismissed “He’s got to her...again”

Chas went to grab her coat but her son stopped her “I need you to wait here...Just in case” he requested “Please?”

“You can’t go on your own” she told him firmly  
“He won’t, I’m going too” Robert insisted, grabbing his own jacket “And I’m driving, you’re in no fit state.”

Aaron rushed out the door without another word, Robert not far behind him.

* * *

 

“You can’t keep me here” Liv told her Father, watching as he locked the windows and shut the curtains.

“You’re my daughter” he muttered, scratching his beard “I can do what I like”  
“That the attitude you had when you raped Aaron?” Liv sneered, rattling the door handle.

Gordon marched over to her, grabbing her arm and throwing her onto the floor.  
“You don’t talk to me like that!” he hissed, unlocking the door and lifting her up, dragging her to the stairs.

“Get off me!” Liv yelled, struggling against him  
“You keep going on about what I did to Aaron, so now you’ll get to find out just how he felt!”

Liv froze, her mouth went dry as she realised what her Father meant.  
“You...you can’t, you’ll go back to prison!” she warned, thrashing around in his grip  
“Only if there’s evidence” he chuckled, kicking open the bedroom door.

The floor was littered with takeaway packaging and unclean clothes. The bed covers were strewn half on half off the bed and there were beer cans shoved under the pillow.

Liv winced as she heard her Dad shut the door behind them.   
“Now Olivia, are you ready for your birthday present?” he smiled

“You’re sick!” she screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks “Get away from me!”

She ran to the window but it was already locked, there was no escape.  
“Don’t make me hurt you sweetheart” Gordon told her quietly “Just get on the bed”  
“You’re meant to be my Dad” she whispered.  
“You betrayed me in that courtroom Liv, think of this as payback”.

He reached over and yanked on her school tie, it came undone and slid to the floor.  
“14 ‘ey, my big girl now aren’t you?” Gordon cooed.

Liv took deep shaky breaths, screwing her eyes shut as she felt her Father’s fingers scrabble at her shirt.

Suddenly, the sound of someone hammering on the door echoed through the house, causing the two to start in surprise.

“I wonder who that is” Gordon drawled with a smirk “I’ll get rid of him don’t worry”.

He swept from the room, locking it behind him much to Liv’s dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

As Gordon opened the front door Robert had to pull Aaron back to stop him from punching his Father.

“Where is she?” the man spat, shaking Robert off “Where’s Liv?”

“No idea” Gordon faked sadness “I wrote to her and asked her to come, I wanted to see her on her birthday but she never turned up.”

Aaron laughed harshly “I don’t believe you, she’s here somewhere”  
“No, she isn’t” Gordon insisted “Now why don’t you jog on, you’ve ruined my life enough”  
“I’m not leaving without my little sister” Aaron told him firmly.

“Won’t mind if we take a look around then, if she’s not here?” Robert said smoothly, taking a step forward.

Gordon shoved him back into Aaron “Actually I do, this is my house and you’re not welcome here”.

Aaron opened his mouth to reply when the sound of smashing glass was heard, shards falling to the paving outside.

“HELP ME!” Liv screamed, leaning out the bedroom window “AARON”

Gordon’s jaw set as he glared up at his daughter, he turned back just in time for Aaron’s fist to meet his face.

“You lying bastard” the man seethed “I swear if you’ve hurt her”.

Gordon clutched his face with one hand, watching Aaron shake with rage.  
“You gonna kill me son?” he taunted “You gonna do in your old man?”

Robert placed a soothing hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder “He’s not worth it” he whispered  
“Go and find Liv” Aaron murmured “Robert go and get her, make sure she’s safe”

The blonde looked reluctant to leave until the teens screams for help were heard again.  
“Be safe” he said quietly, before taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

 

“Liv?” Robert called “Liv where are you?"

“I’m in here! Robert please get me out” she begged, her voice shaking with sobs.

The man found the right door and adjusted his jacket, backing up a few paces.  
“Liv move out the way of the door alright?” he instructed  
“Okay” came the whimpered reply.

With that Robert threw himself at the wood and it came straight off it’s hinges, clattering to the floor with a thud.

Liv ran at Robert, who immediately wrapped his arms round the girl as she sobbed into his leather jacket.  
“Shh, it’s okay I’ve got you, you’re safe now” he promised “C’mon”.

He took her hand gently and led her downstairs. Liv faltered as she saw her Dad waiting at the bottom, but as she caught sight of Aaron she cleared the remaining distance and tumbled into his arms in a sobbing heap.

“It’s alright sis, we’re going, we’re going home” he assured her “I’ve got you”.

He instructed Robert to take Liv to the car as he slowly turned back to Gordon  
“I hope you drop dead” he spat, before leaving the house in silence.

* * *

 

The car journey home was silent, except for the occasional sniffle from Liv who was huddled on the back seats.

As the three walked into the pub Chas gave a sigh of relief from behind the bar.  
“Everything alright?” she asked quietly, looking Aaron straight in the eye  
“I could have killed him” the man shook his head “He had her locked up Mum”

Liv bowed her head, not wanting to meet anyone’s gaze.

Victoria stood up from her bar stool beside Adam “C’mon missy, let’s get you in a nice bath ‘ey?” she offered with a warm smile.

Liv nodded and followed the girl through to the back, leaving her brother behind to explain.

“She was with Gordon all this time?” Adam asked in disbelief  
“Turns out he wrote to her this morning” Aaron shrugged “Guess she was curious, I don’t blame her”

Chas was shaking her head “He locked her up?”  
“In his room yeah” Robert confirmed, swallowing hard “Actually…”

Aaron’s head whipped round to look at him “What?” he demanded

Robert sighed “I think he was going to...You know”  
Chas gasped “No, no he wouldn’t”  
“Why not?” Aaron said coldly “He did to me didn’t he?”

Adam sipped at his pint, watching his best friend carefully “She’s home now mate”

Aaron shook his head “Doesn’t matter, I’m gonna kill him”. He pushed off where he was leant on the bar and stormed from the pub, Chas shouting after him.

Before he had even reached the car Robert was there, holding him by the shoulders, and in no surprise to find his boyfriend crying.

“He tried to rape her, my baby sister” Aaron retched into a bush as Robert patted his back  
“I know, but she’s safe, we got her back, her big brother saved her”  
“What if we didn’t find the letter? We would have been too late!”

Aaron sunk onto the bench beside them and Robert joined him  
“You can’t focus on what if’s...Liv is gonna be alright, and we’re gonna protect her”  
“Her tie...she wasn’t wearing her tie” Aaron mumbled  
“It was on the bedroom floor, I think we came at just the right time” Robert soothed.

Aaron let out a groan, rocking himself back and forth on the bench as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Robert pulled him into his chest and held him, allowing a few tears of his own to escape.

* * *

 

Later that night Liv was curled up on the sofa in her pyjamas, that morning seemed so long ago.

“Hey missy” Chas greeted quietly, taking a seat beside her and holding out an arm “Come here”.  
Liv scooted over and rested into the hug, still shaking as memories flooded her mind.  
“Will you tell me what happened?” Chas asked softly “Take your time”.

Aaron hesitated outside the door, instead deciding to settle on the stairs as his sister spoke.

“At first, he just gave me some money for my birthday...said he’d had a hard time getting back on his feet after everything that had happened. When I said he deserved it he turned nasty, he said I couldn’t leave, and that if I was so willing to keep talking about what he did to Aaron then I could experience it first hand”

Outside on the stairs Aaron winced, hanging his head as he thought of his sister trapped with Gordon in that house.

“He shut us in his room and told me I was a big girl now...he reached over and pulled off my tie. Then, he started on my shirt, trying to yank it open and stuff...I kept yelling at him, I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t, at one point he pushed me over...Aaron and Robert turned up and I heard him lie and say he hadn’t seen me. So I smashed his window to get their attention.”

Chas nodded and pulled her in closer as the girl subsided to tears. “It’s alright love, we’ve got you home safe now, nobody will hurt you I promise.”

The door creaked open and Aaron finally came in, looking uneasy.

“You alright?” he questioned softly, leaning over the back of the sofa to stroke Liv’s hair.  
“Better now I’m home” she admitted “I’m sorry I ruined today” she sighed.

Aaron moved in front of her, perching on the coffee table so he could be at her eye level.  
“You did not ruin today at all, he did”  
“But I went to him! If I’d have just gone to school none of this would have happened!”

Chas looked between the siblings, in awe of the trauma they had both managed to fight through.

“Maybe yeah, going to school would have been the better option, I can’t deny that Liv. But I don’t blame you for going to see him, for hoping he’d changed.” Aaron explained gently.

The young girl hung her head as Chas slowly rubbed circles on her back.  
“I’m gonna go and close up” she told them quietly, getting to her feet and leaving the room.

Aaron filled the space on the sofa beside his sister immediately, pulling her into him with strong arms. As he held her, he noticed dark bruising appearing on her wrist.

“Did he do this to you?” the man asked, trying to settle his anger  
“When I said I was leaving” Liv nodded, pulling down her sleeves “It’s fine”.

“It’s not fine” Robert’s voice drifted over from the doorway “He’s scum”  
“Alright Rob” Aaron soothed, glancing down at Liv who looked worried.

The blonde let out a sigh as he settled on the top of the coffee table, he reached out a tentative hand and rested it on the girl’s knee.

“The point is, you’re safe from him, you never have to go back there again.”  
“Thanks” Liv murmured, picking at her nails distractedly.  
“It’s alright kid” Robert smiled “I am known for my wise words.”

Aaron snorted as he slowly moved his hand up and down his sister’s arm.

“No” she said quietly “I mean...Thankyou for coming to get me.”

The two men shared a look, Robert opened his mouth but decided against talking, he knew that Aaron had to take the floor on this one. And he did, pulling away from Liv so he could turn to face her properly. He gently squeezed her hands before speaking.

“Liv, me and you have had a god awful time of it” he began with a small laugh “Gordon played a big part in that and I honestly hate him with every fibre of my being. But I will always, always be grateful to him for one thing.”

Robert smiled, he could tell where Aaron was going with his speech. Liv on the other hand looked surprised, and furrowed her brows in confusion as she let out a quiet “What?”

Aaron hesitantly reached forward and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear “Because without him, there would be no you. And I love you kid, so much that it hurts. It’s like having a part of me wandering around getting up to mischief. When you hurt, I hurt. When you’re sad, I’m sad. When you’re angry, I get angry too...So when that sad, lonely, pathetic, rapist decides he has a right to see you, to try and take you, there is no way in hell I would ever stop until I got you back.”

Silent tears spilled down Liv’s cheeks as she launched herself at Aaron, who held her tightly and bit down on his lower lip, tears of his own welling up in his eyes.

“I’ll go grab us some drinks” Robert said softly, standing up and heading to the door through to the bar. He turned back for a moment, smiling fondly as the two most important people in his life sat curled up on the sofa. Quickly he disappeared, wanting to get back to them as soon as possible.

It was silent in the pub since Chas had closed up and headed off to bed to give the three some space. Robert grabbed two pint glasses and headed for the pump, letting out a yawn as he began to pour the drinks.

“Came to see if you needed a hand” a small voice offered from behind him.

The blonde let go of the pump and turned to see Liv in the doorway, smiling up at him tiredly. Her hair had been taken out of its ponytail, and she now had on one of Aaron’s jumpers over her pyjamas. She looked so young and so vulnerable that Robert felt a lump in his throat when he through of all she’d been through today.

He coughed to clear his throat and gestured for her to join him as he poured “Did you want a drink?” he asked “Non-alcoholic of course” he added with a smirk.

“Even on my birthday?” the girl pushed, wrinkling her nose as she fought the urge to laugh.

Robert finished the pints, leaving them on the bar as he turned to Liv. “Long day” he remarked, unsure of what else to say to her “You tired?”

Liv tilted her head, looking up at him “You know, if you and Aaron wanted some time alone, I can just go up to bed, I really don’t mind” the girl offered, scuffing her toes on the ground.

Robert laughed and shook his head “Not tonight” he told her “To be honest, I reckon Aaron wants you near him for as long as possible after today.”

As the man turned back to grab the drinks, he heard a sniffle, and looking back he saw Liv was crying softly, chewing down on her lip to try and either hide it or stop herself.

“Hey, hey c’mere” Robert sighed, crouching slightly as he pulled her into his arms. “It’s okay Liv, I promise you you’re safe here.”

He felt the girl shake her head against his chest, and pulled away slightly so she could speak.

“It’s not that, I...I know you and Aaron will look after me. I just thought, I thought I’d never see you again, that he would never let me leave, and you would stop looking and I would be left with him forever!”

As the confession came tumbling out in sobs, Robert pulled the teen back into his chest, catching sight of Aaron who was stood in the doorway, watching the scene sadly.

“We would never stop looking” he promised her, chin resting atop her head as he kept eye contact with Aaron. “But that doesn’t matter now. We got you back, and like it or not you’re stuck with us now kid.”

The man pressed a kiss to the girl’s head before releasing her and stepping back. Aaron took this as his opportunity to walk through and he squeezed Liv’s shoulders “Go get your pillow and stuff, bring it down” he instructed, discreetly looking away as he caught Robert wiping tears from his cheeks as he busied himself with the drinks.

Liv frowned at her brother “Why?”

“You’ll see” he replied, giving her a nudge towards the door “Go on birthday girl, shift it.”  
Liv disappeared upstairs, her footsteps still as loud as ever as she went.

Aaron walked up to Robert, who was now facing the bar, his fingers curled round each pint glass as he tried to regain his composure. The blonde tensed as he felt Aaron’s arms round his waist, but he quickly melted into the touch, letting out a sigh as the stress of the day washed away from him.

“And to think you two used to hate each other” Aaron teased.

Robert turned round and handed him his drink “Hate’s a bit strong, she was just irritating” he quipped, taking a sip as he followed the man through to the back room.

* * *

 

Liv was waiting for them, her duvet and pillow dumped on the sofa “So what’s this for?” she questioned, folding her arms.

“One minute” Aaron smirked, setting down his pint and charging up the stairs.

Liv looked up at Robert “Do you have any idea what he’s doing?” she demanded  
“Not a clue” he murmured, shaking his head.

The pair sat waiting until Aaron reappeared, his arms full.

“That’s our duvet” Robert observed, setting down his glass “And those are our pillows.”  
“Congratulations detective Sugden” Aaron smirked, dumping the bedding on top of Liv’s as he proceeded to push the coffee table into the corner.

“Why is all our stuff down here?” Liv questioned with a yawn.

Aaron didn’t answer her yet, instead he pulled the cushions from the sofa and chucked them on the floor, closely followed by their duvets and pillows until a makeshift bed had been created.

“Ta daa” the man gestured to it with a beaming smile. Robert and Liv shared a look of confusion and raised eyebrows that made Aaron huff in exasperation.

“Very nice...if you were 9 years old and in the scouts” Robert praised “But we have perfectly good beds upstairs.”

“Exactly, so, night” Liv snorted, making to grab her stuff only for Aaron to grab her before she could touch them.

Instantly the teenager thrashed around in his grip, beginning to panic, and her brother quickly let go, his eyes widening.

“Liv it’s okay, it’s okay” he soothed, reaching out to her as she clutched at her throat, breaths coming out in ragged gasps that made her shudder.

Robert was beside her in an instant, carefully helping her down to the floor, where she curled up on the sofa cushions and hugged her knees. He tilted her head down and rubbed her back as they waited for the attack to subside.

It did so quite quickly, and a horrified Aaron dropped to his knees in front of his sister “I’m so sorry” he whispered “I...I didn’t think.”

“It’s okay” Liv gulped, resting her head on him as he pulled her into his side “It’s just...Gordon-”

“-you don’t have to explain” Robert told her gently “We know.”

Aaron sighed, feeling the blonde squeeze his shoulder as he continued to rub his sister’s back.

“Look Liv you can go upstairs if you want, this was just an idea in case you didn’t want to be on your own tonight after…” the man trailed off shaking his head, realising his stupidity.

“No” his sister said softly, reaching for his hand “I, I’d like to stay with you two, if that’s okay?” The thought of going upstairs to her room, shutting the door and being plunged into darkness after the day she’d had made Liv feel sick, so she welcomed the idea of being safe in a room with her brother and his partner.

Robert was still silent so the teen turned to him “Will you stay down here too?” she requested.  
He smiled at her, ruffling her hair “Of course I will kid” he promised, trying not to laugh at Aaron’s gleeful face.

“Brilliant” Liv beamed, though she was blinking sleepily “I’ll go and brush my teeth.” She darted upstairs leaving the two men alone.

They got to their feet and Aaron ran a hand over his face “How did you know what to do? To calm her down? I just...froze.”

Robert pressed a lingering kiss to his lips before pulling back “Let’s just say I’ve had experience in the area of panic attacks” he said quietly.

* * *

 

It had just passed 3am when Chas woke up, she groaned at the dryness in her mouth and swung her legs out of bed, heading downstairs for a glass of water.

She stopped in the doorway of the living room, noticing the soft glow of the TV as it played the end credits of some old film. The woman crept further into the room, her heart melting at the sight before her.

Robert was lying flat on his back, chest rising and falling as he slept. His arm was outstretched round Aaron, who was on his side with his head tucked in the crook of Robert’s neck. Liv was between the two, her head resting on Robert’s chest, with Aaron’s arm draped protectively over her.

Chas smiled at the little family as they slept peacefully. She silently reached for the remote and turned off the TV, moonlight filling the room instead as she shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed her glass of water. As quietly as she’d come, she disappeared, shutting the door behind her.

The sound made Aaron crack open one eye, and he wriggled slightly to get comfortable. The movement stirred Liv, who went rigid, her hands scrabbling at her sides until they found Aaron’s arm.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me” he whispered, glancing to Robert who was still dozing soundly.  
“I thought someone was coming” the girl croaked, letting out a deep breath.  
“Must have just been my Mum” her brother soothed, running a hand through her hair “Go back to sleep yeah?”

Liv adjusted her position, looking up at Robert to make sure he wasn’t disturbed before she settled her head back on his chest. Aaron smiled tiredly, relaxing back into his previous position as he felt Liv’s fingers wrap around his as his arm draped back over her.

“Night” he said softly  
“Night Aaron.”

There was a momentary pause before Liv’s voice cut through the darkness once more.

“I love you big brother” she whispered.  
Aaron felt the grin spread over his face.

“I love you too baby sister.”

 


End file.
